sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Elekid
Elekid (エレキッド, Erekiddo) is a baby Electric-type Electric Pokémon that evolves into Electabuzz starting at level 30, which evolves into Electivire when holding an Electirizer. Apperance :Voice actor: Yūji Ueda (both English and Japanese) Elekid is a yellow, round-bodied Pokémon with black stripes and accentuations. Unlike its evolutions, Elekid is lacking in both a tail and toes. Elekid's arms are slightly more bulkier in proportion to its body than those of its evolved forms, and, unlike its evolutions, it has three claws instead of fingers. Like its evolutions, it has stripes on its arms, all the two of which continue all the way around. an Elekid has two horns on top of its head that are shaped like the prongs of a plug, even with holes in their sides, making Elekid look like a walking power plug. Elekid has a black lightning bolt marking on its chest. Two rows of stripes are near the marking on the sides of its thighs, with the pattern continuing around its lower back. Elekid’s legs are black in coloration, and its feet are rounded and toeless, somewhat resembling shoes. An Elekid's height is 2'00" and weight is 51.8 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Elekid can learn most of the same attacks as its evolution, Electabuzz. The only exception is that Elekid is unable to learn Hyper Beam or Giga Impact. Behavior Elekid tend to play out in the middle of thunderstorms. Elekid rotates its arms to generate electricity, but it tires easily, so it is only able to charge up a small amount. Habitat Elekid normally live in power plants. Diet Elekid mainly feed off electrical currents. Major appearances Paul's Elekid Paul owned an Elekid. He used it to battle to battle Ash's Pikachu in When Pokémon Worlds Collide! and Roark in Shapes of Things to Come. Paul's Elekid evolved into Electabuzz in Smells Like Team Spirit, and evolved into Electivire off-screen, prior to Casting a Paul on Barry!. Other Casey captured an Elekid in Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid. It is one of her favorite Pokémon and was seen with her in A Date With Delcatty and Those Darn Electabuzz!. In Reversing the Charges, an Elekid had absorbed a high amount of lightning and was electrifying every other Pokémon in sight. The AC Powerplug Pokémon calmed down and returned to its good old self after battling Ash's Pikachu. An wild Elekid appeared in Three Sides to Every Story!, who, along with Piplup, fell in love with a Tracey appeared in Misty Meets Her Match. Elekid first real appearance was in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure and appears to be an old friend of Pikachu. The little Electric Pokémon decided to assist Pikachu and co. in finding Togepi. Elekid even stood by Pikachu's side when he was trying to prevent lightning from striking the Giant Tree. Minor appearances An Elekid was used by one of the students of the Hoeen Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. An Elekid appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. An Elekid appeared under the ownership of DP088 in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. An Elekid made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. An Elekid appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions under the ownership of a sinnoh Pokémon Baccer. Pokédex entry Elekid, Electric Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Electabuzz. It generates electricity by spinning its arms and gains strength when lightning is present. Elekid's weak spot is between its horns, but the electric current that runs there can shock the unwary. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon